


What We Owe Each Other

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/F, F/M, May the 4th Treat, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Repaying Debt, Sex as Bartering, Sibling Incest, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: On Jakku, Rey learned to pay her debts early.





	What We Owe Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).



> The unofficial title of this fic is "Rey Does Them All." Goes a bit AU from both TFA and TLJ.
> 
> Have a happy May the Fourth, Cerberusia!

-1-

Nothing is free on Jakku. Food, shelter, even friendship have a cost. Rey is traveling on a ship that isn't hers with people who have no reason to keep her alive. She hasn't been asked for payment which means only that she is collecting interest on her debt as the light years increase behind the _Falcon_ 's wake.

Finn is asleep in the little bunk, worn out from a very long day. She has known him for all of about three hours and already he's her best friend. She will sort out that debt later. She leaves him sleeping, and makes her way to the cockpit.

"Hey, kid," says Han Solo, galactic legend. Her heart skips. "We're not due on Takodana for another five hours. You might want to get some shut-eye."

"Finn's sleeping," she replies, slipping into the co-pilot's seat. "Where's Chewbacca?"

"In his room complaining about the redecoration from the last owner." Han gives her a grin, the kind that could melt a girl's heart if she let herself be melted.

"I wanted to thank you for not kicking us out through the air lock, or leaving us to the rathtars."

"It's no problem. You seem useful."

'Useful' is a word with teeth back on Jakku. You can be useful scavenging, or useful on your knees. Rey watches him work, checking the systems of the ship he clearly loves, years of legend on his shoulders, years of experience on his face. She came here to repay him, and finds that she wants this, not just as a means of squaring her debt to him, but simply because this is Han Solo.

Without allowing herself to dwell, she reaches for him. His head startles over, and she kisses him quickly. For a moment, he settles into the kiss. It's been a while, she can tell. There's a loneliness that hasn't been assuaged by traveling with his best friend. Then he pushes her shoulders back. "What was that for?"

She considers laying out the price directly, and discards the idea. He's too proud to accept. She knows that straightaway. "Because I've been dreaming about this for years." It's almost a lie. She has had a dream that rolls out much this same way, in this very cockpit with a man whose face she's never quite seen before.

He rubs his face with his hand, and the face from her dream is clear now. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but...."

"Then let yourself appreciate it," she says, and kisses him more deeply. Han lets out a soft groan in his throat. It really has been a long time for him.

Her hands make short work of his fly, and it's no trouble to free his cock from his trousers. She's done this before, sometimes hating herself for it. There's no self-hate now. By debt, she should take him into her mouth but the longing between her own legs encourages her to shed the bottom of her garb. Kissing him, not giving him time to breathe, Rey settles herself atop him, straddling him, using her hand to guide him into her body.

Han swears into her mouth, his own desire taking over, thrusting up and into her. Rey is wet and needy, though she overestimated her own readiness, and he burns all the way in as she gasps. She rides him in his seat, bumping the arm rests, mindful of not kicking the control panel, wishing she could focus solely on the pleasure as her body shifts. She can almost feel his pleasure, feel how tight she is around him as his hips jerk into her.

She is happy to pay this price, happy for his hands to blindly grope to her breasts, still bound in her garments. He is a legend from another time, filling her with light as he comes.

Rey lets her breath fall in heavy gasps as she pulls away from him, but before she can wish Han a good night, his hand grasps her arm and tugs. He climbs out of his chair, pulling Rey to the hard floor of the cockpit.

Confused, she tries to squirm away, and then his mouth is on her, lapping and sucking at her, right where she needs. He licks away inside her, licks his come from her body as she writhes under his touches. He's been with enough human women to know how to pleasure her. This is an unexpected delight as she lets herself enjoy, at last coming apart under his touches.

"Thank you," she says, pleased and sated.

"Likewise," Han says with a grin, his body sliding over hers and kissing her messily. She tries to decide if this means she has another debt to him, and reasons that she can pay him again tomorrow night if need be.

-2-

The snow on this dying planet is cold, and Rey is going to die here. Finn is bleeding out somewhere nearby, Han is near death back with Chewie, and this madman who tried to kill him is bent on destroying her. She can see the sparking shapes of Kylo Ren's thoughts, twisting inside his mind like fizzing rockets. He wants power. He wants order. He wants acceptance. He wants peace.

He wants her.

He drives her back, slashing and fighting, warring as much with the thoughts in his mind as he does with his current perceived foe.

"You need a teacher!" he shouts at her, and something in her stirs to life, something that has always been there waiting for her to unlock it.

She shouts, and pushes, and drives him back instead, her own blows matching his. She can feel the raging torment in his mind turn to fear as she drives him on. She forces his arm down, forces his lightsaber to discharge abruptly, and she shoves him to the ground.

Kylo stares at her.

Rey stares back.

His clothes are ridiculously overcomplicated but he has access to allow him to use the 'fresher. In moments, they've removed enough of their clothes. It doesn't have to be much. She sinks onto him, the strange presence inside of her driving her to this. He moans and grabs for her, fumbling and too eager. She can read his mind, can see the swirl of thoughts, and while he sees Rey's face, he's thinking of his mother as his lean, strong legs drive his cock deep into her.

The ground rumbles around them. They're going to die here, die like this, kriffing like animals in the woods, and Rey can't stop. Something has control of her, something she can only give into, as she rides him hard, her hand reaching between them to relieve the ache of her own needs. "Harder," she orders him, unsure of why, and his dark eyes bore into her as he turns her, turns them. Rey lays in the icy cold blanket of snow, and Kylo takes her hard. She can feel every movement of his pleasure, knows he can feel the wave of hers. This is unnatural. This is astounding.

She screams with her climax, unheard in the tumult around them, raking her blunt nails in bloody rents down his face as he cries out with her.

He pulls out, pulls away, and the ground heaves again, separating them like a late chaperone.

Kylo stares at her as she gets to her feet shakily. Without a word, she walks away from him.

-3-

General Organa is as amazing as Rey always knew she would be. She's full of worry for her people, full of anger for what happened to her estranged husband, who now clings to life in Medical next to where Finn lies, full of power and glory Rey can see glowing under the surface of her skin.

"You did a brave thing back there," the General says, and Rey's mouth is filled with ashes. She can't tell this woman the things she's done. She has brought back Vader's lightsaber, which Organa will not touch, and she has brought back Organa's husband who was almost murdered by their son, and she left Organa's son back in the snow after a mating she still can't explain.

"Thank you," she replies.

There's more. The base here has been exposed and must be evacuated. Now that they have the pieces of BB-8's puzzle and R2's map, they have the clues to find Organa's long-lost brother. Surely the great Luke Skywalker will help them in this fight. Rey will go to bring him back. She can bring him home whole for Organa, at least.

It's a different debt, Rey thinks, but a debt nonetheless. When she's offered her night's lodging in Organa's quarters, she accepts with a steady mind. She isn't being expected to pay for her freedom from Starkiller Base. She will pay regardless.

It's the middle of the night when she climbs out of her own bunk and into bed with Organa. "Rey?" she asks, eyes bleary. It's been a long day for them all.

"Let me do this, General," Rey says, knowing once more that speaking of debt will only muddle the issue. She knows what's to be done.

She can feel the indecision radiating from Organa. She can also feel the same lonely need Han had, the same strange binding she felt to Kylo Ren.

"Leia," says Organa in the darkened room. "My name is Leia."

She wears a practical nightgown, easy to slide up over her thighs. Rey senses more than sees the thin, soft grey hair covering Leia's sex, and she threads her fingers through it. Her noses brushes against her, breathing in the smell of a woman becoming aroused. It's been some time since Rey last paid a debt to another woman, but it's not something she's forgotten how to do.

Her tongue spreads Leia's folds open and this is met with a soft gasp. "Let me," Rey says again, and she licks into her, tasting the dark heat of her until at last she finds the prize of Leia's clitoris, swelling with anticipation. Rey licks and nibbles, now backing away to blow soft air, careful not to overstimulate. Her fingers work into Leia's cunt, wet with spit. Leia groans as Rey works, eager and happy.

"If you turn around," she says with short breath, "I can do you."

"No need," says Rey, and she licks in more deeply, stroking her. She can feel the conflict in Leia's mind, can almost read her thoughts. She's pleased and confused, and her mind is awash with the other things she needs to think about. Han is injured. Ben is lost. Luke is missing. And there is another, a thought Leia has almost hidden from herself.

Rey licks and strokes, and eases her own thoughts into Leia's, curious. She tells herself she is only looking for better ways to please her, but the other thread of thought fascinates her. She sucks at her clit, drawing her into an intense orgasm, and she tugs a filament of memory: pain like birth, no, pain of birth. Not just Ben. Another child.

Leia's sobbing now, not wanting this thought, and Rey pushes her body, hand working into her, coaxing Leia into another peak as she considers the meaning. A second child? One she will admit to even less than the dark spawn who's terrorizing the galaxy?

"Enough," Leia says, twisting until Rey disengaged her hand. "Too much," she says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Thank you." She kisses Rey, enjoying her own flavor on Rey's lips, but the shadow remains. "Let me help you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

From the drawer beside her bunk, Leia removes a thick cylinder. Laying beside Rey, she enables the switch and presses it against Rey's aching clit where it hums. Rey moans, a sound which Leia swallows with a deep kiss. Her mind is still upset, still remembering the fractured pieces of her family. Husband, son, brother. Daughter?

As Rey wriggles, Leia presses the vibrator into her, and it's good, so much better than the device Rey built for herself out of spare parts when she was sixteen. This one tunes to her automatically, now faster and thicker, now slower and pulsing small. In Leia's thoughts, she hears a whisper of shameful memory, this same toy pressing into her by a gentle hand until Leia came over and over, and begged her lover to fill her with his cock. But it's not Han's face in her memory, not his voice groaning in her ear.

A child she should never have conceived, a child she had to hide away in safety, a child whose existence was far more of a threat to her than even the revelation of her father had been. Rey sees, and she comes hard as Leia kisses her.

-4-

Ahch-To is far away from the rest of Rey's problems. She thinks she might stay here for a good, long time, listening to the cries of the porgs and dealing with the judgemental faces of the caretakers. Luke trains her during the days. At night, she joins him here in this rude hut, measuring out her own terms of payment for his work. During it all, she can feel Kylo watching her. He can't see his uncle but he sees the pleasure on Rey's face as she takes Luke to bed. Kylo growls at her impotently as Rey urges Luke on, half out of desire and obligation, half out of enjoying Kylo's blatant jealousy.

Perhaps Luke knows. Perhaps he doesn't. His mind is shut to Rey. He doesn't want to teach her at all. He can see she's dangerous, and will be a greater problem if she's left untrained, greatest of all if he leaves her education to the shadow in her mind. He doesn't want to sleep with her either, but his body has gone without sex for so long that its needs override his common sense every night. The last human he slept with tried to kill him and burnt down their school.

When she can hear his thoughts, when he's coming, he's thinking about the past: about the last woman he made love to, the same woman who sent Rey to bring him home; about the nephew he loved too intensely; and about how it all fell apart.

Rey is a treasury of secrets. She knows that now.

"I know what you don't," she tells Kylo, knowing he's listening as Luke slumbers next to her. "I know it all now."

-5-

The remains of the Resistance fit on the _Falcon_ , and the only reason the rest of them aren't dead is because of the black-cloaked monster under house arrest in his father's cabin. Traitor to both sides now, Ben sits and waits. His eyes meet hers as she lets herself inside.

"Half the people on this ship want to kill you," she tells him.

"I know."

"You're lucky your parents are here." The three of them are the only things keeping back the others. Even if Ben's actions allowed them to live this time, memories are long.

"And you?"

"My parents are here, too."

The bunk is small, too small for the mad imaginings going through his mind as he undresses her. Rey's thighs are still damp with her father's seed. She can still feel the tremors inside her mother as her fingers drove into her. There's no way they can fit here with them now, certainly not with her brother's father in here with them. They'll have to find a bigger space, a private space. Here, now, there is only room for Rey and her brother, and all the debts they owe each other.


End file.
